Non-British Magical Practices
Wizards and witches and other practitioners trained in non-British magical custom. Since they had other training than the British wizards, many of them used non-Newtonian spells. China (including Taiwan) Mao killed most practitioners in China in the 1950s. The Folly and Chinatown in London have an agreement. They (those active in Chinatown) don't scare the horses, and the Folly doesn't go there asking questionsWhispers Under Ground * Madame TengWhispers Under Ground * Michael Cheung - "the new guy in Chinatown".The Hanging Tree It is not known if he is a Chinese or British citizen, but since he is based in Chinatown it could be assumed that he uses the Chinese magic regardless if he's a British citizen or not. France The Academy *Maurice GuillaumeThe Home Crowd Advantage *Antonin BobetThe Home Crowd Advantage Germany According to Nightingale, the Germans were experts in combining conventional weapons with magical ones.The Hanging Tree Abteilung KDA Thomas Winter is an employee of Abteilung KDA. In 2012 he was asked by the Chief if he'd ever considered learning magic.Moment three: Tobias Winter - Meckenheim 2012, Bibliotheca Alba Bibliotheca Alba was a library at the University of Cologne. It was the centre of German magic until 1789, when the French closed the University. The Library had been transported from Cologne to Weimar.Broken Homes The Black Library The Black Library was the name given by British wizards, to the German practitioners' magic research material.Foxglove Summer Die Deutsche Akademie der Höheren Einsichten zu Weimar After the Bibliotheca Alba was closed the books emerged as Die Deutsche Akademie der Höheren Einsichten zu Weimar or Die Weimarer Akademie der Höheren Einsichten (The Weimar Academy of Higher Insights).Broken Homes India Lady Helena Linden-Limmer searched for an indigenous magic tradition in India in the late 1960s, but couldn't find any. Although she claimed that she got a strong sense that something was going on under the surface. Since she didn't know about the river spirits in London by that time, she didn't investigate the rivers of India any further.The Hanging Tree Russia/Sovjet Union Nochnye Koldunyi *Varvara Sidorovna TamoninaBroken Homes Scandinavia It is known that Vikings had a magical tradition. The Vikings developed the Demon traps.Whispers Under Ground United States of America According to Nightingale, American wizards weren't very subtile. So if there were any American practitioners working in the UK, Nightingale would have known about it. The Virtuous Men A group of practitioners from the University of Pennsylvania called themselves The Virtuous Men. They volunteered from the start of WWII.Moon over Soho The Virtuous Men consisted of about 100 men, and worked alongside the Folly in WWII from 1940 and forwards. They were also called The Printer's Men.The Hanging Tree The Virgina Gentleman's Company A group of US American Wizards that joined the allied war efforts after the Virtuous Men and operated mostly out of Istanbul. They were nicknamed The Virgins.The Hanging Tree They use Newtonian magic.The Hanging Tree Since 2005 the Virginians operate as a private military contractor under the name Alderman Technical Solutions. They were involved in the Iraq War.The Hanging Tree Known members *Dean Miller AKA Crew Cut *Ted or Teddy Kenya Lady Helena Linden-Limner's mother developed her magic abilities during her youth in Kenya.The Hanging Tree It is not known if this included any local magic traditions. References Category:Magic Category:Practitioners